1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses and droplet ejection apparatuses.
2. Related Art
In ink jet printers that form images using recording heads for ejecting ink droplets from nozzles, the recording heads are driven according to image data, and ink droplets are ejected onto recording media so that images are formed.
In recent years, in such kinds of ink jet printers, reactive two-component ink is developed. Ink and treatment liquid treatment liquid are ejected onto recording media, and the ink and the treatment liquid are reacted on the recording media. As a result, colorant aggregate, so that spread of the color materials is repressed.
In the image formation using a treatment liquid, however, since the ink liquid and the treatment liquid are ejected onto recording paper, in the case where printing is carried out particularly on plain paper, the quantity of solvent is too large with respect to the paper, so that it is likely that the paper is easily curled or show through occurs with the paper.
Conventionally, it has been proposed that it is selected whether the treatment liquid is or is not ejected according to the print mode and type of paper.
Further, conventionally, an achromatic portion of an image being printed can be expressed by a liquid composition and plural chromatic inks, namely, the achromatic portion can be expressed by plural chromatic inks. The opposite is also proposed that a portion where predetermined chromatic colors are combined can be expressed by achromatic ink.